The Divine Rangers
by MegamanZX
Summary: IMPORTANT NOTE :Before you read this story, you may want to know the past, please read the (Ultimate Megaman Action), a Megaman story to know the past what happened. New Characters, new Rangers, new Megazord. Check out the story.
1. The Divine Was Found

The Divine Rangers: Part 2  
  
Zoom! "Here comes the Red Divine!" shouted Rash. "Rarrr" roared the monster.  
  
Rash drew his sword and looked fiercely at the monster. He dashed at the monster and  
  
suddenly, 12 small monsters (Dritgon) appeared infront of the big monster. Rash stopped  
  
immediately and took out his Divine Laser Gun to shoot the 12 small monsters. He shot out  
  
red lasers and destroy some of the Dritgon. He then used his fighting style and attacked the  
  
remaining Dritgon. And finally, Rash jumped and directly smote the monster through the  
  
body. He drew out his sword from the monster's body. Ka! Ba! The monster exploded.  
  
Suddenly, the monster screamed and it became a giant monster. Rash was shocked and he  
  
did not know what to do. The giant monster shot lasers at Rash. The lasers hit Rash and he  
  
was badly hurt. When the monster wanted to do the final kill to Rash, a Fire Divine Phoenix  
  
flew out of nowhere and knocked down the monster. The Voice: This is your Megazord.  
  
Rash: Megazord? What's that? The Voice: A Megazord is a Giant Robot that you  
  
controlled to defeat giant monsters. You can always summon your Megazord when you are  
  
in danger. Rash: That's cool, giant robot. Rash: Divine Phoenix! Transformation! The Fire  
  
Divine Phoenix transformed into a Divine Phoenix Ultrazord. Rash jumped and hoped into  
  
the Megazord. The Voice: The Divine Phoenix Ultrazord has three different modes, the  
  
Ultimate Phoenix Z Sword mode, the Full Blast Laser mode and the Transform back to Fire  
  
Phoenix mode. The giant monster charged at the Megazord. Rash get ready and started the  
  
moving the Megazord. He fought with the monster. Suddenly, the monster opened its mouth  
  
and shot out fire lasers. The Megazord was hit by the lasers and fall to the ground. Rash:  
  
What do I do now? The Voice: Used the Ultimate Phoenix Z Sword mode, it will full  
  
powered the Megazord and attacked the monster with a mighty slash. Rash activated the  
  
Ultimate Phoenix Z Sword mode and the Sword appeared on the Megazord hand. He used  
  
the power and the Megazord automatically stands up. The Megazord dashed and gave a  
  
mighty slash on the monster. The Divine Phoenix Ultrazord turned around not seeing the  
  
monster explode. Rash: Yeah! The Voice: Don't be too happy yet. This is only the  
  
beginning. The Voice: I have to go. Rash: Where? The Voice: A very far place, and the  
  
secret station will disappeared. You must find the other four rangers and voices. The other  
  
four glowing balls are fake and you chosen the correct one that means you are a true  
  
ranger. When the five rangers combine and the five voices are back, we will together  
  
destroyed the Darken Slash Dragon! You are on your own. Good Luck! The voice vanished.  
  
Rash was startled. He came here not for a vacation but for a mission. Rash then morphed  
  
back, packed his things and set off. On the way, Rash saw a store selling the latest computer  
  
that has 3000 games inside the computer. He bought the computer and started playing a  
  
game. The game is call Street Fighter. He was very good in the game. After a while, he  
  
stopped playing the game and kept the computer inside his bag. When Rash opened his  
  
wallet, he realized that he had lost his gold card. He still had quite a lot of money in his  
  
wallet. He thought back and finally knew who stole it but it was too late because the person  
  
was already very far away from him. It was one of the stranger who knocked into him  
  
accidentally and stole the gold card. He continue his journey and started searching to find  
  
the other rangers. Soon, he fought more than 200 monsters on his journey. After many  
  
adventures, he come by to the most dangerous and the most important mission. Rash was in  
  
a desert. He soon ran out of water. He knew he could not last long if he could not find any  
  
water in 2 hours. Suddenly, he saw a swimming pool and a small mart in front of him. He  
  
dashed all the way towards it and he slammed onto a wall made of bricks. Rash: Ouch!  
  
That hurts. Water. water. "You win ME, you get WATER!" Rash: Water.WATER!  
  
Who's that? Give me water! Win you, what do you mean by winning you? Gambling?  
  
Scissors, Paper, Stone? "By FIGHTING!" Rash turned around and was shocked to see a...  
  
TO BE CONTINUE..... Author's Note: Finally, Rash killed a monster. It is only the beginning. Five rangers and fives voices combine. Rash was shocked to see a what? Check out the next chapter! 


	2. The Fighting

The Divine Rangers: Part 1  
  
It is the continuous of the Megaman Series. The Galaxy, the Space, the  
  
Turbo and the Lightspeed Rangers have combine force to stopped the Darken Slash  
  
Dragon. The Darken Slash Dragon was way too strong for them. All the Rangers have  
  
already combine all their MegaZords and it became a GSTL Dragon Zord. But it was  
  
no used no matter how they attacked, the Darken Slash Dragon could counter any  
  
attack they used. And finally, the GSTL Dragon Zord was destroyed but the rangers  
  
survived. The rangers have lost their powers and they did not know what to do. The  
  
Darken Slash Dragon continue to destroyed the city. Days by days, the people on earth live  
  
in fear. Rash, a teenager from Divination World is in a sword fighting competition. His  
  
nickname is known as Sworder AZ. When Rash face his last opponent, the empire of the  
  
sword fighting say if who wins the competition, the person will be given a X-Sword and a  
  
free ticket to earth. Rash was shocked, not normal people could go to earth easily. The  
  
ticket to Earth cost D$78000000000. Rash draws his sword and looked at his opponent  
  
fiercely. The Empire: Ready, 3 2 1, START! The two boys charge at each other. They  
  
attacked with great strokes of sword and the clashes of sword echo. This time it was a fierce  
  
match. They smote each other and every strokes they used, they would carefully see what  
  
their opponent was doing. And finally, the opponent was down. Rash panting: Do..do you  
  
give up.? The opponent: .Ye..s. Everybody: Yeah! Rash: I.I won! I won! The two boys  
  
recover from their injuries and after three days, they shook hands with each other. Rash  
  
had no parents since he was 4 years old. His father and mother died in fighting the World  
  
Champion No Mercy Sword Fighting To The End. Rash learned sword fighting from his  
  
father manual that his father wrote. He went to the Divination Teleporter Center. He gave  
  
the ticket to the Divination counter and went into the teleporter capsule. " 5 4 3 2 1 !  
  
TELEPORT!" Rash teleport and appeared somewhere on earth. He was in a shop that sells  
  
books. He saw a sword fighting comic and he straight away took the book and went to the  
  
counter. He took out his wallet and was shocked to see a gold card (credit card) inside his  
  
wallet. He gave the gold card to the women that is the owner of the store and the women  
  
fainted. Everybody body looked at the counter computer and saw that the gold card have  
  
US$1986400000000 inside it. One Divination dollars cost US$98000. Rash quickly took back  
  
the gold card and the comic and he walked away. He sat down on a bench and read the  
  
comic. Suddenly, Rash heard a voice. The Voice: The new Divine Red. Rash: What divine  
  
red? The Voice: The Red Divine Ranger. Rash: ranger? After a while, the voice  
  
disappeared. Rash thought that it was his imagination. There was no sword fighting  
  
competition on earth. There was only fighting competition. He went for a walked and he  
  
saw something glowing quite far away from him. When he reached there he saw five  
  
glowing balls. The voice appeared again. The Voice: Take the one of the ball. Rash: Who  
  
are you? What do you want from me? The Voice: You are the Red Divine Ranger. The  
  
voice told what happened in the past where X and Zero fought the Darken Slash Dragon.  
  
The voice knew everything that happened in the past. Rash: Then, you mean I'm the chosen  
  
Red Divine Ranger? The Voice: Yes. Suddenly, Rash was transported into a secret station.  
  
The five glowing balls was in front of him and it started to change into five different  
  
colours. Rash took the red one. He raised the ball up in the sky and shouted: Red Divine!  
  
Transformation! Red fire wings started to grow behind Rash's back and he is armored in  
  
fire red over his whole body. He is feeling the power, the will to become a true red ranger.  
  
Rash flew up and drew his Fire Divine Sword. Hext: Danger! Danger! Rash: What's that?  
  
The Voice: That's the station reporter, quick, Tampines is in danger, go there now..  
  
TO BE CONTINUE....  
  
Author's note: And finally, here's is the first ranger, the red divine. Waiting for the next chapter, it is coming fast. Rarrr, I am straining my head! 


End file.
